The Diary
by Nabil
Summary: Wesley finds an old diary in the hotel... little does he know its a surprising link to Angels recent past... Please R & R
1. Found

Diary  
  
[By Nabil.C]  
  
Wesley stumbles across this diary after fixing up a room in the hotel. he begins to read it. it was a former guests' diary.  
  
For whoever should find this.  
  
If you have found this. and are reading this now, then I no longer exist. I write, here, my deepest and darkest thoughts. I hope you find something in this. my life. that can help you to understand the person I was. There is no cure for what I have. Only God will decide for me now. My only wish is that once you have read this. that you destroy it. I trust you fully to do what I ask.  
  
Yours,  
  
William S Levern.  
  
[One.]  
  
There are others like me. In the dark. In the cold. Away from others. From the pain. The hurt. The perfect life. It was taken from me. There's so much I could have lived for, so much to lose. and yet I remember. I still feel. what it was like. to be human.  
  
I lived a normal life. I succeeded where others failed: I excelled in school, I worked harder than any man, my goal; perfection. To be at one with myself. To sit down one day many years from then and say 'By god, I have made something of myself'. My life had promise. I was destined to accomplish what I craved. I lived a comfortable life. My own house, my own car. On the verge of starting my own family. I cared for people. My friends, my family. My fiancé. I cared until 9 months ago.  
  
Thursday night, I had just finished the last of the charts for the meeting the next day. It was safe to say that I was not amused. I was late for a Christmas party, and I rushed into my crumbing car and headed for the venue. God. Christmas. Will I ever celebrate that again? Will he allow me to?  
  
The roads seem to just roll into my eyes, one after the other. The snow was thick, and the tyres on my car seemed to fit perfectly in the tracks left by others. It gave me confidence that other cars had also been driving down these narrow country lanes. and had obviously survived the trip. The phone. Lisa; she was not coming to the party. Her mother is unwell. I tell her I will see her soon; give my best wishes to her mum. But I won't see her soon. I tell her I love her. I don't know if I could do that now.  
  
The trees are bent over the road, and if I look closely I can see the shapes of men reflecting in them. The moon is half, and guides me ever closer to my destination. I am tired. I loosen the tie around my neck. The roads seem endless. Its then that I see my destiny. My future. Two yellow dots that seemed millions of miles away. at the end of the road. ever increasing in size. It's only until about 50 meters that I realise that the yellow dots are in-fact the eyes of a person. But this person isn't standing still. It's running. no. it was flying towards me.  
  
I brake suddenly as the face and yellow eyes fly over my car. I skid out of control. I hit tree after tree after tree until my car stops. What happens next is unclear. Except. the eyes. the face. they are there again. Looking me in the face. Pain in my neck. Then darkness.  
  
The dirt is on my face. In my mouth. I can't see. I can't breathe. I can only hear myself screaming in pain. I'm stuck in some box. It's tight. all around my body. yet laced with silk. The bow tie around my neck chafes me. I try to raise my knee. Smash. Straight through the wood. Dirt pours in. I put my arms either side of the box and push. It breaks. More dirt pours in. I'm in the ground. I rip through the soil to the top. I remember Night of the Living dead; the corpse rising from the grave. one hand reaching out of the soil. It's a dream. I know it is. I will wake up soon. Yes I will. No I won't. Yes I will. No. I don't. I pull myself out of the ground. It's dark. The nearby road lights keep the cemetery I'm in alight. I turn to my stone; my name. My date of birth. My date of death.  
  
Panic struck me. A deep pain within my stomach. My arms and veins pumped. My eyes and head grew red hot and my chest burned up. I leant on my knees and tried to calm myself. What happened to me? I had some rough idea where I was. I look around. See the crosses. The other headstones. A fresh grave, three graves to the left of mine. I stumble to the road. Not to far from where I live. I will get home. Try and sort this out. I walk. Well. you could call it that. More limped. A bin. A paper lies at the top of it. The date, what is it? 16th June. 6 months. I feel like crying but I can't. I don't have tears. Is this a miracle? Has he given me another chance? I smile. Should I be happy? I look to the sky. Thank-you. To this day I'm still not sure who I was thanking.  
  
My house. My car isn't there. Another one is. Not Lisa's. The lights are off at the front. The gate is open. I walk around the back. The lights are on. The dining room. People. Lisa. Two older people. an old couple? I don't recognise them. Another man. He sits next to Lisa. He puts his arm around her casually. This isn't right. This is not happening. I back away. I have to compose myself. I can't just walk in there and say 'hey honey, I'm not dead.' My head hurts again. I look at them. Laughing. Eating. Living. And yet I just can't seem to bring myself to do that. I look at them again. I feel nothing but anger. Thirsty. I'm starving. I need to get to a hospital. I know I need medical attention. But I can't ask for them to take me. I can't ask anyone. It's just too weird for anyone. even me. to handle.  
  
Central town. It's late I guess. I walk barefooted through the centre of town. The shoes they put on me where too small. Maybe because parts of the body shrink when it's dead. I pass shop after shop. Until I notice something. I turn to the window of the shop nearest to me. It's funny. Like the sudden realisation of something that will haunt you forever. A wake up call. A kick in the face. I walk nearer and nearer to the window. I feel my eyes widen. I feel my mouth begin to drop. I shake my head. I say the words; No. Over and over. It can't be. It's not possible. I take a further look. Closer. I drop to my knees. My hands flat against the cold window. My head bowed down. My eyes closed tightly. I gasp. The street light reflects onto the window and into my eyes. they should be gleaming with tears. but again they fail to come. I take just one more look. One last chance to prove that what I'm seeing isn't true. But it is true. I have no reflection.  
  
Wesley looks shocked. The coincidence of finding a vampires diary in a vampires hotel?  
  
(To Be Continued) 


	2. The Truth ?

Wesley sat on the wooden floor. The recent earthquake had ripped a hole through the middle of the entire hotel and it was in need of a fix up. In his lap lay the diary. A sudden sense of energy lept from the diary into Wesleys' eyes. He concentrated on it. His eyes focused on the cover of the diary.  
  
"Wes?" It was Angel, stood at the door. "Everything alright? You have been up here for over an hour." His eyes took focus off the diary. He was once again transported back to reality.  
  
Wesley placed the diary next to him on the floor. He contemplated telling Angel about the diary. It was the coincidence. Of finding a Vampires diary in a vampires hotel, that stopped him from mentioning it at all.  
  
"Wes... everything alright?" For a split second the diary next to Wesley glowed bright yellow... away from both his and Angels' view. And for that exact same split second... a vision entered Wesley's mind. The room turned a hellish firey red around him but in the process illuminated Angel, standing between the door frame. Only it wasn't Angel anymore. It was Angelus. Smiling wickedly... bright yellow eyes fixed firmly on Wesley.  
  
"What's the matter Wesley? No warm british welcome for your old friend?" A flash of light. Wesley on the floor in shock, Angel standing over him, trying to help him up.  
  
"Wesley, are you ok? What's going on?" Angel was beginning to become concerned.  
  
"I... I don't know... some sort of vision I guess". Wesley was still in great shock. Angel helped him to his feet.  
  
"A vision? A vision of what? Something bad going to happen? What is it Wes?" Once again Wesley contemplated telling Angel the truth. The last time Wesley kept anything from Angel it ended up with Angel losing something... someone very close to him. But this was different. This didn't point to anything bad happening. Just bad thoughts maybe?  
  
"Oh... another earthquake. Soon. Maybe its just the shock of it all. I mean look at this place. It's a mess" Wesley tapped the wall next to him... it promptly feel through to the next room. Angel smiled at him.   
  
"Look, we're going to go and catch a movie... Fred said she really wants to get out of cleaning and doing nothing routine... you want to come along with us?" Wesley took a sly glance at the diary on the floor. He knew he had to look into this more.   
  
"No actually all this earthquake fiasco has made me extremely tired and giddy... I will be off home shortly. You go ahead and enjoy yourself" Wesley was a convincing liar.  
  
"Ok... well... guess I will see you tommorrow." Angel headed for the stairs. He stopped. And turned around "Oh and Wes..." Wesley came to the door and looked at Angel. "You sure you're ok?" Wesley looked down to his feet, then back into Angels' eyes.   
  
"Everything is fine."  
  
Wesleys apartment. The light goes on. He threw his keys and the diary on the table. He took off his tie and sats down at the table. He looked at the diary as if he were a child looking at chocolate in a candy shop. He slowly picked it up and began to read...  
  
[Two.]  
  
After months of not knowing what to do I figured out I had to drink blood to survive. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just couldn't. I realised there were others like me... not the same... they didnt have concience or dignity... no... they simply killed at will to feed. I saw it many a time. Bright yellow eyes... long deep fangs sinking into flesh. Sometimes I wished I could just let it all go. Just to taste that sweet taste. To smell that glorious smell. To have what I wanted... yet I knew it was wrong. Although my mind was confused and full of many thoughts I had to concentrate on finding somewhere to live in this new state of life. I found an abandonded hotel on the edge of the city. It was big and looked as though no one had been there for a long time. So i took shelter in it. Now I was alone with my thoughts and i could only think about one thing; what made me this way. What i had done to deserve this. I replayed the image of the yellow eyes coming towards me. And the more I thought about it the more the face... his face came to me. It was only one night passing by strangers that had seen him that I learned his name. He was the most evil of them all. Apparently. No mercy for any of them. He tortured many and took great pleasure in it. It was then that I learnt the name of my sire.  
  
Wesley's mouth opened and spoke while he read the last line of the entry ... "Angelus"  
  
(To Be continued) 


	3. Realise

Angels' car, on the way back from the movies. Angel, broody as he always is, drives casually down the main street. Fred is sat next to him and Lorne is in the back with a bag full of pop corn.   
  
"You guys sure you don't want some?" Lorne said with his mouthfull. Angel looked at him through his rear-view mirror... the look said it all.  
  
"Ok anyone else want some pop corn apart from Mr Brood-too-much-to-eat over here? Fred honey?"  
  
Fred looked tired. She had been working day and night to fix up the hotel since the recent earthquake and she desperately needed some quality sleep.  
  
"No thanks... I just wanna get back to the hotel and crash... I mean... it's still ok to crash isn't it? I mean, not crash, because to crash into a hotel thats just been crashed into would be crazy not to mention impolite, I was thinking more of the sleeping crash, you know the slang term, "to crash"-"  
  
"Fred... Yes you can sleep in the hotel it's perfectly safe." Angel said cutting off Freds onslaught of babbling.  
  
"Sorry guys... it's just that whole earthquake thing is so weird. I mean, we fight demons day in, day out, but this quake really got to me. I guess it's because it's something we can't really fight back... we can't prevent it from happening, and it can hurt us... and there's nothing we can do about it." Fred spoke quietly, while looking down in her lap. It was obviously effecting her. Angel lowered his tone of voice, to a more caring approach.   
  
"It's ok Fred. Everyone is on edge lately. I think we all feel the same. Wes was a bit on edge tonight too..."  
  
Wes's apartment. Wes pours himself one more glass of vodka. He raises the glass to his eye level, squints and speaks to the glass.   
  
"Will is a vampire that is sired by Angelus and I found his diary under the floor boards of a room in Angels hotel..." Wes looked down at his notes. He took the pen in his hand and wrote down a few wordsamongst the others notes he had made that evening. He wrote down "When did this happen?" in bold letters in the middle of the notes. He looked at those words for a while, then got up from the table and decided to have a shower.  
  
Angel and Fred walking up the stairs to the sleeping part of the hotel.  
  
"Fred... have you noticed anything weird about Wes recently? I mean... like has he been off with you... a bit quiet or acting strangely?"  
  
"No... not that I remember... why... do you think he's keeping something from you?"  
  
Angel gave Fred a somber look.  
  
"It's just... the last time Wes kept anything from me... well... you know..."  
  
"Angel... I'm sure Wes has learned from his mistakes and he wouldn't do anything like that again. I'm positive if anything is up he would tell us."  
  
"Yeah... maybe you're right... today he had a slight episode when he was fixing up one of the rooms. He had a vision. Said it was of an earthquake. Probably just remembering the last one."  
  
"Well thats understandable, I mean-" Angel turned around, away from Freds face, cutting her off her last word... he was on full alert.  
  
"Quiet... you hear that? A humming... buzzing sort of sound" Angel walked towards the sound, Fred followed him. They walked towards the room where Wes and Angel were together earlier...  
  
Wes walks out of his shower, towel around waist, another towel drying his hair, into his bedroom. He throws the towel down onto his bed. Someone outside in a car was honking their horn at an old lady trying to cross the road. He peered out of the window. He heard the man in the car yell something like "You Flat Itch". He smiled to himself. His smile decreased. Then it came to him.   
  
"Wait..." He ran, semi naked through his apartment to the diary on his table, and turned to the first entry. He read it through, quickly, until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"I knew it. He was driving a car. Will was driving a car at christmas time. Angel hasn't been Angelus during christmas time recently... well not recent enough where there were cars? And as far anyone knows he hasn't sired anyone. This makes no sense. How can Angelus sire someone if he doesn't even exist?" He turned the diary to the third entry and began to read.  
  
[Three.]  
  
Something strange happened today. Very strange. I was about to write into my diary when suddenly out of nowhere the diary floated mid air and begand to turn its own pages. I didn't know what to do. A ghost? Now? How? That wasn't all that was strange. As soon as I grabbed the diary... something happened. Something I've never experianced before... a bright light. Then, in my mind... even when i opened my eyes... i could see a whole new world. He was there... Angelus... standing in the doorway... but without his yellow eyes... without his wicked smile. The room was different. It had shades of wallpaper... but it was a mess. Totally distorted... like a bomb had exploded within it. Then he called to me. Asked if I was alright? Strange. He didn't call me Will. He called me 'Wes'...  
  
(To Be Continued) 


	4. Emergency

Author Note:   
  
In answer to your recent questions:   
  
Imzadi: "Angel looked at him through his rear-view mirror. The look said it all." But Angel has no reflection! And what are "shades of wallpaper?" - Lorne doesn't see Angels face, I was merly stating that Angel had a displeasing look on his face, not that Lorne could see his reflection. Sorry, I should have made that clear. Secondly, "shades of wall paper", I use this term because Will cannot fully make out what he is seeing. It seems as though it is wallpaper, but he is unsure.  
  
Tariq: Where's Gunn? & is this set after 'HOME'? - I have plans for the other members later in the story, but I feel that so far only the few that I have selected are needed. This story is set apart from the real series and has no fixed date. But, I would say that it is set after the Connor saga, when the gang were still in the hotel.  
  
Thanks Guys. Keep reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Nabil.  
  
Wes placed the diary on the table. Deep shock and confusion clouded his mind.   
  
"What the hell is going on here..." He stood up and his towel around his waist dropped to the floor. Wes looked down at himself. "This doesn't help matters." After dressing himself and after about 5 shots of the nearest drink available to him he concentrated and focused on what he had just read. The note pad and pen came back in front of him. The diary placed religiously next to the pad.  
  
"Ok... earlier today I had a vision... I saw Angelus... or Angel... one of the two... with yellow eyes standing in the doorway to the room I found the diary in. Then when I was in a state of shock Angel asked if I was ok. He said Wes. My name..." Wes sat back in his chair, clicked his fingers... what is the link? "Now... Will states in his diary that he also had a vision... that his book floated mid-air as if it were being read by someone else... a ghost... and then he also had a vision... he saw whom he thought was Angelus standing at the door... minus the yellow eyes... and called him Wes." He was stuck. He had no idea what any of this meant.   
  
"Maybe... yes... thats it... maybe this is a re-occurance of something that has already happened in the past. Yes thats it. I'm simply reliving what has happened before. This diary has been lost in time and somehow I am replaying exactly what happened to Will. Of course." Wes rose from his chair and hurried towards his book collection...  
  
Back at the hotel, Angel and Fred enter the room that Wes had found the diary.  
  
"Wait... it's gone... the humming... do you hear it?" Angel gazed across the room. No sight of anything unusual... apart from the gigantic hole in the middle of the floor and the total destruction that took place thanks to the quake.   
  
"No i don't hear anything. But... what's that smell? Do you smell that?" Fred stuck her nose in the air and rose on her tip toes... as if it would help her in some magical way!  
  
"Yeah... yeah I do... smells like" Angel didn't need to sniff as hard "Like... somethings burnt or burning" Angel walked towards where his senses pointed him... to the floor boards that had been struck by the quake... to where Wes had found the diary. The hole was deep and dark, but Angel was certain that there was something down there that was burning. Even though he could see in the dark, it was too far for him to gain an excellent view of.  
  
"Fred, go into the hallway and get me an emergency flash light from the store box" Fred quickly paced through the room, minding not to fall into the floor below her, and into the hallway.  
  
Angel turned towards the hole... that buzzing sound was coming back.  
  
"Damn it." Wes threw down the last book in his collection, called "Time - Enough is Enough" (supposedly a serious book on time travel). His head was now beginning to pound and his anger levels were rising. "All my books prove my theory to be wrong... this diary has nothing to do with time travel at all. It's all wrong!" He picked up the diary and threw it against the wall. The diary hit the wall with a whack and slid down till it hit the floor, next to an old collection of VHS films that had been untouched for many years. Wes pulled up a seat, sat down at the table, hands on forehead and began to concentrate.   
  
"What is the link? What does this mean?" Then he heard it. The diary. It moved. On to its back. Then flipped to a new page. Wes got up and walked cautiously towards the diary. He picked it up in both hands and bought it back to the table with him. The page was blank. Then, slowly, carefully, a small black spek appeared at the top of the page. He placed his face closer to the diary, to examine the spec. Without warning the spek turned into a word. And then more. He jumped back. Someone was writing a new entry into the diary...  
  
Angel grabbed the torch off Fred and aimed it towards the ever growing smell of burning and the sound of that now familiar buzzing and humming. Down, deep into the floor, a dark firey red spec appeared... then grew in size almost instantly into a large red ring. Angel stepped back and gasped. The heat was intense and the smell was worse.   
  
"Angel what is it? Whats wrong?" Fred stepped towards Angel, she was clearly concerned.   
  
"Theres something down there. It's grown. Theres something inside it... but I can't get close enough to see what it is. Its like... some sort of hole... a black hole... a portal?"  
  
Wes sat in amazment as the diary finished its line; *Hello? Is anyone there?* Wes looked at the diary for a moment. Unsure of what to do, he picked up the pen and hovered over the page for a while. Then new writing appeared; *Hello? If you can read this... please respond?* Wes placed the tip of his pen to the diary and wrote; *Whos is this?* He raised his eyebrow. What the hell am I doing, he thought to himself.He was writing on a blank page to himself. His mind soon changed when the diary wrote back; *I am Will. I don't have much time to explain but... some sort of opening has appeared in my room... a red glow circle... and he is in it... he is trying to get me... but I keep pushing him back with holy water* Wesley quickly wrote down his reply, he was unsure of how long this would last, and he needed to get as much information as he could before it stopped. *Who is trying to get you?* The reply was insant; *ANGELUS*  
  
Angel took off his coat. He walked towards the hole in the floor. The red ring still grew bright and firey, but the heat was gone... and in the middle... the shape... a figure of someone...  
  
"Fred... I'm going in to take a closer look" Angel stepped towards the hole in the floor.  
  
"Angel no, I don't think it's safe, the last time a random opening popped up near me I went missing for five years, why don't we wait for the guys to get back first, then we can look together."  
  
"I can't wait, there's someone in there, in that opening, and they might need our help. If anything happens to me, just explain all this to the guys and tell them to come in after me. I need to do this." Angel didn't give her a chance to stop him, he ran to the opening and peered inside the hole... as he got closer to the opening, the figure moved... came closer to the opening... it was a man... no one Angel could visually recognise, as it wasn't that clear. An arm reached out through the opening and yanked Angel through. He landed with a smack straight on his side... The journey through the portal was instant. On the floor, he looked around to see where he was, it was the hotel... before the earthquake, but it looked as though it hadn't been lived in for a long time. He felt the presence of something standing behind him. Angel turned on his back immediately to face the figure. His eyes grew in shock.  
  
"Wes? What are you doing here?" Angel lay helpless on the floor, in search of answers... in total confusion.  
  
"The names William actually... and you Angelus... are about to pay..." He raised a wooden stake high above his head and bought it down on Angel...  
  
(To Be Continued) 


	5. New World

Angel awoke. His vision was slightly blurred... the result of a stake to the side of his head. He lay on the floor, unsure of his surroundings and tried to steady his nerves. The floor was cold against his body... too cold... his shirt was ripped off him and his bare skin was pressed against the cold concrete floor of the basement. His shoes were also taken. The pain around his wrists. What was that? Of course... chains making him one with the wall. The chains were long enough for him to move freely around, but the connections to the wall were placed high above his head.   
  
"Been in this posistion before" he joked to himself. That was the only comfort he could give himself in the current circumstances. His hearing was still intact though; the door above him opened and he felt the rays of a high-intensity light hit him from the upper floor. Footsteps. Down a flight of stairs. Closer to him. Silence.   
  
"I know you can hear me Angelus... but you cant see me. I fed you a drug an old friend made for me... acts as a temporary blindness drug... makes your tear ducts give out chemical liquids... which is why you're a little burnt. I would have used holy water... but being a vampire and all... oh wait... you would know all about what I am... since you made me you bastard" Will came over to Angel, and kicked him hard, three times in the stomach and chest. Angel rolled around on the floor in pain. It seemed as though he was weaker than normal.   
  
"Look... Wes... Will... whatever your name is... I don't know what you're... talking about... I'm not the person who you think I am." Angel struggled to talk. He was in pain.   
  
"Don't lie to me you murdering bastard. I know exactly what you are" Will grabbed Angels face and shouted in his ears. "YOU WRECKED MY LIFE. YOU TOOK IT ALL FROM ME. YOU KILLED ME" Will punched Angel full in the side of the face. "I'm going to take my sweet time over this." Will left Angel in a heap on the floor and casually walked up the stairs, locking the door behind him.  
  
Wes rang the hotel for the fifth time. No answer.   
  
"Damn it, this is urgent where the hell is everybody." He slammed the phone down and grabbed his coat. He was in no state to drive, so he needed to find another way of getting to the hotel to explain to Angel what he had discovered. As he got to the door, someone on the otherside was already knocking.   
  
"Wes, Wes are you there is Gunn" Wes ran to the door and opened it. There stood Gunn and Fred.   
  
"I was trying to call you guys, what... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Get in the car and we'll explain on the way to the hotel" Gunn spoke quickly and to the point.   
  
"Ok, let me just get a few things" Wes ran back to the table and picked up the diary. "Where's Angel?" he asked innocently.  
  
"That's what we need to talk about" Wes had already figured out what was to be said...  
  
*Concentrate. I need to concentrate. The chains are long and are weak. I just need to find one deep ounce of stregnth. This is an exact replica of the hotel back home. So... there should be an air vent and ladder in this basement* Angels eyes were still blurred and ached when he tried to focus. He carefully limped himself up to a standing posistion. He was so weak and beaten. He rolled the long chains around his arms and pulled on them as hard as he could. He grit his teeth together and let out a gasp. No. Not that easy. The connections on the wall didnt budge. Useless. He slumped to his knees.   
  
His wrists were aching and felt as though they were against a really rough material. He felt around his wrists and the cuffs then noticed something odd about them; they were slightly bigger than his wrist. If he squeezed his hands tight enough he could get out of them. He tried. Making his hands as small a shape as he could. No use. One last thing he could try. This would hurt him alot. He knew it. But it was the only way he could escape. He placed the thumb of his right hand on the wall, inbetween the fourty-five degree angle of where the floor and wall join... raised his foot... and bought it crashing down inbetween the joint of the thumb... it was dislocated. He let out a scream. He hadn't felt pain like this in a long time. Carefully... slowly... he slipped his mangeled hand out of the cuff. One hand free. Now the other. He couldn't do the same to the other hand, as this would leave him totally useless. He tried to look for materials around the room to help him out. But he couldn't see anything at all. His vision was still unclear. *Concentrate. Use your senses.* He sniffed the air. To the left of him. a plank of wood. He stuck a foot out. Just reached. Dragged the plank back to himself. This was possible now, as his right hand was free and he was able to swing around. He twisted the plank between the remaining chain linking his left hand and twisted his the chains link to the cuff came loose and snapped. Free.  
  
The room where the diary was found. Wes examined where Angel had been transported to the other world. There was nothing there.   
  
"I think... I think I know whats happening." Gunn and Fred gathered closer to Wes. "At first I thought this was something to do with time. Time travel. That somehow the diary was a link to events that had happened... and we were merely living them out again. But this isn't the case. The events haven't already happened. They are happening now. As we speak." Gunn gave a disapproving look.   
  
"What you mean?" Gunn was not convinced.  
  
"What I'm saying is... that this diary is a link to another world. A parallel dimension, running along side to ours. Somehow Will and I shared events... but not others." Wes thought to himself... an idea.  
  
"Of course... it makes sense. Yes." Fred and Gunn looked at Wes for an explination.  
  
"Want to fill us in Wes?" asked Fred politely.  
  
"Will only shared events with me when we were BOTH in contact with the diary. The diary acts as a key to link us both together... so when we both touch it or write in it... a doorway opens. That explains my vision... I must have touched it the same time as him. This person must be living in a dimension exactly the same to ours. Yes! That's it I've solved!" Wes smiled and let out a triumphant laugh. Fred and Gunn were not amused.   
  
"Yeh but if what you're saying is true" Gunn said.  
  
"Then Will thinks Angel is Angelus and is trying to hunt him down and kill him right now".  
  
Wes' smile decreased.  
  
Angel stumbled across the road. A few parked cars... no people. It was late... but not too late. He had to find somewhere to hide while the effects of the drugs wore off. He couldn't see and was limping on instinct. Another road crossed. Half way across another. He didn't hear the car driving at him. Impact. Angel flew into the air... the last thing he heard was the brakes of the car slamming on. Impact again. The floor. Angel layon the concrete (again) unconcious. The car door opened. Footstepds towards Angel lay on the floor.   
  
"Oh my god" the lady was in shock. Guilt. Fear. She checked his pulse. A slight hint of a pulse. He was still barely alive. She tried to pick him up. Too heavy. She was a slim, petite young female with blonde hair... she wore a lazy trackwear outfit. "Mister... Mister can you hear me? I'm going to pick you up and take you to my apartment not too far from here, then I will call an ambulance. I don't have a phone here" She dragged him to the car and struggled him into the back seat. She got in the car and drove to her apartment.  
  
"Wes this is crazy, Angel has gone in there and now you want to be a cowboy and follow him in as well? This is nuts." Gunn was in full arguement mode.  
  
"Listen, we have to get in there and get him out. He might not be the same in the other world. You remember what it was like when we went to Lornes' dimension? His vampire side was ten times worse. What if he is in danger or causing others danger in Will's dimension? From what the diary has told me it's exactly like our dimension. I have to go in there... with or without your help." Wes picked up the diary and began to write. Gunn left the room mumbling something along the lines of his disaproval. Fred walked to Wes.  
  
"Wes... I know what you're doing is the right thing... but-"  
  
"But what? Is it because I'm not Angel? If it were him doing this, you wouldn't stop him, would you? He's the champion right? He knows best?"  
  
"No Wes, it's not that its just that its dangerous and I care about you... we care about you."  
  
Wes looked down to his lap and calmed down. He lowered the anger in his voice.   
  
"I know Fred. But someone I care about... our champion... my friend... needs my help... and I need to be there for him." Fred looked into Wes' eyes. For a moment it was as if she saw that man that loved her once... in his eyes. So caring. So loving. So passionate. Wes looked away from her eyes and wrote into the diary; *WILL. ANSWER ME. I NEED YOUR HELP*.  
  
Angel lay on the single bed. The bedroom was lit with a candle. It was a dark blue room with few personal belongings in it. A mirror on the back of the door... bright curtains fully drawn. The girl sat next to him. A towel was placed across his eyes where the burns were and another was placed on his forehead. He was beginning to awaken. His words were slurred;  
  
"Where... where am I?" he took his time with every word.  
  
"You're in my home. I hit you with my car. You're safe. My name is Julie Swanson. I tried to call the ambulance but the power is down in this half of the city and well... it seems you're getting better now." She placed the towel over his cheeks. "You should rest."  
  
"No I'm fine." Angel tried to get up.. but the pain brought him down again.  
  
"Woah... easy there. You're really banged up. I didn't know I hit you that hard."  
  
Angel felt his face. He felt the towel around his eyes.  
  
"My face. I cant see through my eyes. Whats going on" He was slightly panicked.  
  
"Nothing I put a towel over them, they were burnt... I guess it would heal the burning"   
  
"Take them off... please." Angel was becoming more and more less secure in his surroundings; his hearing and sense of smell had now totally evaporated. Julie took off the towel. Angel tried to focus his eyes. The vision was getting better. He saw the candle... the blue pain on the wall... then he saw Julie... still slightly blurred. He rubbed his eyes. Slightly more focus. One more rub. Full focus. His eyes were now wide open. His mouth opened slightly with disbelief. Julie looked concerned at Angels expression.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Angel tried to speak the words but they wouldn't come to him. He shook his head and eyes. No. He was seeing what he thought he was seeing.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
(To Be Continued) 


End file.
